


In Which Cyprus Is Injured By His Matesprit And Goes To His Moirail

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Broken Matespritships, Gamzee goes sober but doesn't have the chance to kill anyone, Moirails, Moirails into matesprits, Multi, OC is injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is CYPRUS CHARTER, a teal blood with no relation to the blind libra, TEREZI PYROPE.</p><p>Your matesprit, GAMZEE MAKARA, has gone sober. You manage to leave in the midst of a pap-session by Karkat. You escaped, but have scratches on your arms, your clothes in tatters. You run to none other than your trusted moirails hive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Cyprus Is Injured By His Matesprit And Goes To His Moirail

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. So here's my sadstuck/fluffiness.
> 
> First time using my OC, Cyprus.

Cyprus shivered as he walked around in the cold. The teal-blooded trolls eyes brightened as he caught sight of the seadwellers hive. He knocked. 

"E-Eridan?" He snuffled. 

The door cracked open. 

"Cy?"

"M-" A few tears slipped down his face. "Mhm..."  
"Oh cod, Cy, wwhat happened? Wwas it somethin' wwith Gam?"

Eridan opened the door and Cyprus clung to him. 

"O-oh god, Eridan! H-he...! H-heeeee.....!!!" Cyprus sobbed.  
"Ack! Cy! My cape!" Eridan complained as his violet cape was dyed teal from his tears.

Cyprus pulled away, his eyes a dark teal and puffy. Eridan's face turned into one of worry as he saw the state Cyprus was in. 

"Cy...C'mon...let's go inside." Eridan led Cyprus inside and into th guest room, which was now marked 'Cyprus Charter'. 

Eridan led him in. Cyprus immediately pulled his shirt off, along with his jeans.

"Your wweird P.J's are in the middle drawwer." Eridan waved to the dresser and Cyprus walked over and opened the middle drawer. 

He slipped them on and looked over at Eridan with his large teal eyes. Eridan sighed and walked over to Cyprus, looking down at him. Cyprus was quite short, a few inches shorter than Karkat, even. Eridan picked Cyprus up, seeing how light he was. 

"Cy, havve you been eatin'?"  
"U-uhh..."  
"Cy..."  
"I-I'm sorry, Eridan."  
"No, no, it's fine." Cyprus clung to Eridan as he set him down on a kitchen stool.

"Cy, you look like a wwriggler in those pajamas. It suits you."  
"I'm not a wriggler..." Eridan grinned, a shark tooth smile facing Cyprus, making him smile softly as well. 

"I'm makin' soup."  
"Okay..." Eridan made some soup and Cyprus ate it all. 

"Wwoah, are you that hungry?"  
Cyprus shrugged. "I guess..." 

Eridan papped Cyprus' head and Cyprus purred and nuzzled into his hand. Eridan chuckled and picked him up again, sitting down on the couch. 

"Noww, Cy, tell me wwhat happened."  
"Well...Gamzee, he went sober. But, Karkat was nearby and was able to shooshpap him, but before he could, Gamzee scratched me up, really bad...I think he calmed down...All I know is our matespritship is over..." 

Cyprus sniffled and crawled over to sit in Eridan's lap, snuggling against him. Eridan cooed soft reassuring words into his pointed grey ear as he held him close.  
"E-Eridan?"  
"Yes, Cy?"  
"I-I, uhm...I wanted to tell you something."  
"Wwell, go ahead."  
"I-I think....I think I'm...I'm flushed for you..."  
"flushed?"  
"Y-yes..."  
"Oh cod, Cy, wwhy didn't you tell me sooner? I nevver trusted Gam, but wwas supportivve towwards you, bein' your moirail an' all."

Cyprus crushed his lips against Eridans.

"This is great..."  
"Yep."

Cyprus cuddled against Eridan as he lay down on the couch. Eridan removed his glasses and placed them on the coffee table, falling asleep with Cyprus in his arms.


End file.
